


Scooped

by Wolfkid9963



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Gore, Human AU, Major gore warning, Oneshot, Scooper, Scooping, The Scooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfkid9963/pseuds/Wolfkid9963
Summary: In Circus Baby's Pizza World, we have human performers that have small animatronic companions with them. Ballora has the Minireenas, Baby has the Bidybabs, Freddy has BonBon.When the electronics or endoskeleton get a little worse for wear in these animatronics, we bring them into the "Scooping Room" to take out their endoskeleton and leave the shells behind. The "Scooper" is also extremely dangerous and it is not recommended for workers to be around when it is in use.The Scooping Room is prohibited to the performers and most technicians. If you find yourself in the room and you are not currently allowed to go in it, please leave immediately to prevent any injury that might get us in court.Disclaimer: please do not use The Scooper or anything of the like for any sadistic or animalistic needs such as scooping out the innards of humans, teddy bears, or animals. Afton Robotics is not, under any circumstances, responsible for any accidents or just plain recklessness.





	Scooped

**Author's Note:**

> First story I'm posting is a repost from my Wattpad. In case you haven't seen my warnings, the gore in this is INTENSE. You've been warned.

Ballora couldn't feel anything. Her limbs, what was around her, or even sense what was near. She tried to open her eyes, but only saw darkness. The blue haired woman tried to turn her head, even if her neck (entire body, really) felt numb. To her delight, she managed to make out a red blinking light in the distance.

 

Where am I? Was the ballerina's first thought upon finding the light. Surely she can't be in the Gallery, or anywhere else. Perhaps she was in the private room? The one where "Big Brother", the man that watches over the whole building through many cameras worked?  
But, she can't be. Big Brother worked in a room that was fairly bright, with TVs and vents. Certainly not a dark one with a red flashing light.

 

That only leaves one room. The "Scooping Room".  
Ballora could vaguely remember Circus Baby telling her about it once.

 

"Do you know why it's called the 'Scooping Room'?" She had said, "It's because, dummy, that's where they keep the Scooper! I thought that would be obvious."  
These were the exact words she had said. Ballora remembers how Baby had describes it. A red blinking light over the only door in the room, a large contraption with an end that looked like the part of an ice cream spoon used for scooping, hence the name the "Scooper".   
The clown girl knows all this because of an incident in which she accidentally wandered in the room and couldn't get out until a technician arrived.

 

Ballora managed to get some feeling back in her limbs. She tried to move around in the room, but was unable to move anything from her shoulders down. At this point, the ballerina had started to feel alarmed.  
Why couldn't she move? Why was she in here? Is she going to die?

 

Ballora's eyes managed to adapt to the darkness, and she could make out the machine in front of her. The sharp edges of the scoop glinted in the red light. The blue haired woman swallowed the saliva that had been building up in her throat.   
She knows that this contraption was used for taking out the endoskeletons in the Bidybabs and Minireenas, even The Bonnie Puppet. Why would she be here? Why would she wake up here?

 

Ballora squinted through the darkness, and could see the red light shining onto glass.   
Suddenly, she noticed the silhouette.  
A silhouette of someone she had never seen before, nor someone she could have ever imagined, stood behind the glass that separated them and herself. Ballora's anxiety multiplied tenfold.

 

The room the person was in must be some kind of control module, where they could control the Scooper.  
The ballerina looked down at her body to see what she could possibly be stuck in. She could only gaze in horror at the metallic casing that held her limbs tightly together. She tried wriggling, but it seemingly gripped her harder.  
The casing opened up near her stomach, and she was horrified to find a giant "X" written on her smooth stomach in a black marker.   
A lump filled Ballora's throat. She tried swallowing it down, but it stayed firmly in place. Sweat rolled down her forehead, smudging her makeup slightly.

 

Ballora looked back up at the silhouette, and she could've sworn she saw it grinning maliciously at her. She tried swallowing again, but the lump only seemed to get bigger. More sweat rolled down her face.

 

The figure in the other room reaches for something, and suddenly an alarm sounds. The ballerina frantically looks around the room, trying to find the source of the noise. It really hurt her ears, since she is used to listening, rather than seeing in the darkness. Her ears almost started to bleed.

 

Then, time seemed to slow down.

 

The Scooper shot forward in slow motion, deadly edge aimed right for the center of the 'X' on Ballora's stomach. She tried her best to move out of the dreaded machine's way, try to escape, but to no avail.

 

Time stopped entirely as it pierced her skin. The pain was so sudden, and she couldn't help the pained scream that left her mouth. Her blood sprayed everywhere, coating the Scooper in the sickly red liquid. She could feel as the Scooper dug ever deeper into her body, before pulling out of it suddenly.

 

Ballora's stomach was bleeding heavily, and she felt faint. The ballerina started coughing horribly, blood flying everywhere. Some blood dribbled over her lip and rolled down her chin, before finally falling and splattering onto the floor.

 

The blue haired woman's attention was entirely focused on the pain in her stomach. It felt as if all of her organs were going to fall out and splatter onto the floor in a huge bloody mess. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but did nothing to stop them from rolling out. Her head was throbbing painfully, and her makeup was being smudged everywhere from all the liquids.

 

The alarm sounded again, but Ballora was too weak to even think of evading the machine once more.

 

Once again, the Scooper entered her skin, right in the center of the 'X'. But, since it didn't have to actually cut through her skin, it got much farther into her body. Blood sprayed everywhere once more, and the machine dug into her intestines. Ballora let out a retch, and bile quickly rose up in her throat. The Scooper seemingly dug under her organs, and pulled out harshly, her innards flying out before her very eyes. They seemingly snapped out of her body, and landed on the floor with a sickening squelch. Already she was puking, but it was all just a deep, thick red. 

 

The ballerina was there, breathing heavily as tears flowed out of her eyes. She could feel herself fading into unconsciousness and the pain slowly ebbed away. Her breathing slowly returned to normal, and her eyelids slowly grew heavier.

 

Though very faint in her now fuzzy mind, the alarm went off once more. She screamed in pain for the last time as the Scooper entered her, hooked around her spine, and pulled out her entire skeleton.

 

Her screaming cut out suddenly, and her skin fell to the floor, limp. 

 

 

\-------

 

 

Ballora shot up in her bed, screaming, her hands moving over her body frantically, before finally resting on her stomach. Smooth and perfect as ever. Upon closer inspection, she was relieved to find no giant 'X' written on it in a black marker. She let out a loud sigh of relief, unbelievably happy to know that that was just some horrible nightmare, and that she was alive. There was no horrible contraption ripping out all of her innards, and her organs were all save under her skin.

 

The memory of the contraption flashed in her mind, as did the rest of the nightmare. It may have just all been in her head, but it felt so real. She could actually feel the pain of the Scooper piercing her skin, she could feel as it had wrapped around her spine, viciously pulling it out of her skin....

 

The ballerina shook her head and shivered. Goosebumps erupted all over her pale skin. She pressed a hand to her face, and found it to be really wet. Sweat and tears covered her face, and there was a large wet spot on her pillow. Sweat seemingly covered every single inch of her smooth skin, sticking her night clothes to her body.

 

She felt her face once more, feeling the wetness upon it. Had she been wearing makeup at the time, it would be utterly ruined. Thankfully, her face is washed and devoid of any makeup, and so should the other three performer's.

I must've been crying.

 

 

In all honesty, who wouldn't be, if they dreamed about getting their own skeleton getting ripped out?

**Author's Note:**

> I could've made this way more messed up than it already is and you know it. But hey, I'm not one for Too much gore, we have to draw the line Somewhere (personally that's at cannibalism or licking up the blood or whatever. That's way to messed up for my liking even if I don't stop reading the story.)
> 
> Aaanyway, The idea of this is pretty simple. Human AU, Ballora still gets Scooped.


End file.
